


Морская птица

by fandom_Xenophilia, yisandra



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Porn, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У юного принца весьма необычный любовник в волшебной стране. Необычный даже для волшебной страны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морская птица

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Гибель в море](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2123538) by [fandom_Xenophilia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia), [yisandra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra). 



> Примечание/Предупреждения: автор вдохновлялся текстом "Гибель в море", но можно читать и как отдельное произведение  
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Морская птица"

Море старо и неизменно, непостижим его зов. Оно ворочается на своём ложе из камня, ила и песка, дышит и ждёт. Море поёт свои песни; немногие могут противиться их безжалостной силе, очарованию бездны, взгляду стихии.  
  
Белая птица летит над зыбью мелких волн, качает крылом, приветствуя тени, скользнувшие под водой наперерез её собственной, срывает пену с накатывающихся друг на друга гребней. Силуэт птицы затмевает солнечные блики, стрелой пересекает слияние неба и моря, чертит линию горизонта.  
  
Неотразим её крик.  
  
Призывный, полный вызова, полный власти. Манящий крик.  
  
Море с шумом бьётся о скалы, и над полосой прибоя белую птицу накрывает хищная тень. Её обладатель падает с неба, словно пытаясь закогтить добычу, но в последний момент расправляет крылья, и какое-то время они скользят над берегом параллельно друг другу: морская птица и могучий клинохвостый орёл.  
Потом белая птица с дерзким клекотом начинает набирать скорость.  
  
  
Мартин дремлет между корней огромного дуба на смятом плаще из белых перьев. Ручей нежно лепечет в пяти шагах у подножия холма, и его нимфа усмиряет бег воды, чтобы не тревожить отдыхающего гостя.  
  
Мартина любят в летней стране. Это справедливо – он платит колдовскому лесу полной взаимностью.  
  
Он дремлет, прикрыв диковинные нечеловеческие глаза – единственное, что есть странного в его внешности, – и сейчас как никогда похож на самого обычного юношу, сведённого в летнее царство за красоту, одного из многих. Он красив – на вполне обычный для северянина лад: правильные прямые черты, не лишённые, впрочем, некоторой тонкости, гибкое, налитое молодой силой тело, привыкшее к воинским тренировкам, загорелая и чуть обветренная кожа. Только безмятежное спокойствие и уверенная повадка выдают – он не чужой здесь, и ветер Леса-над-Морем не впервые растрепал его тёмные пахнущие солью волосы.  
  
Вдалеке щебечут птицы и существа, напоминающие их лишь отдалённо. Ручей сонно лепечет по разноцветным камешкам. Мартин спит.  
  
Он просыпается в сумерках, словно вынесенный на берег бодрствования ласковой мягкой волной, садится и открывает глаза, умеющие видеть невидимое. Лес вокруг затих, и Мартин слышит, чувствует всем телом, как земля и деревья ликуют, приветствуя своего властелина.  
  
Царь шагает неторопливо, без песни, без музыки, и последние солнечные лучи восхищённо ласкают его высокую мощную фигуру, облитую жидким серебром чешуи, увенчанную рогами рыжую гриву, костяные браслеты на когтистых руках.  
  
Мартину следовало бы встать на ноги и поклониться, приветствуя правителя более великого, чем он сам может когда-либо стать. Год назад он так бы и сделал, но сейчас приветствует царя летней страны так, как правильно, исходя из всех нюансов этикета: Мартин улыбается.  
  
Вечерний свет медленно гаснет между ними. Царь подходит ближе и опускается на траву. Его глаза, такие же синие и полные живого океанического движения, как и глаза Мартина, слабо мерцают в полумраке.  
  
– Мартин-Мартин, – произносит он низким глубоким голосом прибоя. – Мой милый Мартин, сладок ли был твой сон в моей стране? – и большая жёсткая от чешуи ладонь накрывает левую лодыжку юноши.  
  
– Да, великий царь, – отвечает Мартин. – Я прекрасно отдохнул и снова полон сил.  
  
– Я рад, – он приподнимает ногу Мартина и держит на весу, легонько покалывая мышцы икры кончиками когтей. – Потому что сегодня я настиг тебя над лесом, моя морская птица, и заставил тебя приземлиться и сбросить оперение.  
  
– Так и было, – юноша чуть жмурится, когда его ступни касается длинный горячий язык, более гибкий и сильный, чем у любого человеческого существа. – В следующий раз я превращусь в быструю мелкую рыбёшку, которую нельзя выследить и догнать в мутном потоке.  
  
– Я стану щукой и настигну рыбёшку. Но правда в том, что сегодня я уже поймал тебя, и потому ты мой. Согласно нашему правилу, не так ли? – его когти щекочут сгиб колена Мартина изнутри, в то время как язык возвращается к ступне, чтобы лизнуть ровно в середине, где кожа нежнее.  
  
– Согласно нашему правилу, сегодня я покорен тебе во всём… – юноша шевелит пальцами на ногах и лукаво улыбается. – Если это не угрожает моей чести.  
  
– Полезное уточнение, моя хитроумная птица, – царь шепчет ветром в листве и мягко выпускает ногу Мартина. – Да, я не могу потребовать ничего невыносимого для твоей человеческой чести. Я помню. И всё же орёл догнал белую птицу – так поиграй со мной, дитя.  
  
Мартин приподнимается на колени и начинает раздеваться. Царь неотрывно наблюдает, неспешно сматывая ткань с собственных бёдер. Узкие вертикальные щели ноздрей напрягаются, втягивая воздух, смакуя запахи.  
  
Смятый плащ из белых перьев шуршит, когда Мартин двигается.  
  
  
Королева Эльда трогает зеркало смоченными кровью пальцами.  
  
Королеве Эльде тридцать семь лет, она всё ещё очень красива, и она была бы ведьмой, если бы ни происхождение, приведшее ей другую судьбу. Зелёные, как отрава, глаза королевы видят невидимое. Она из познавших летнюю страну и вернувшихся невредимыми. Как и её сын.  
  
Про таких говорят: они касались зелья.  
  
– Покажи мне то, что я хочу знать, – приказывает она зеркалу, и зелёная глубоководная муть в нём идёт рябью и расступается.  
  
  
Мартин смеётся и поднимает руки, чтобы запустить их в густую меховую гриву на голове царя, обхватить основания округло загнутых рогов и потянуть на себя. Царь охотно наклоняется, чтобы поцеловать Мартина глубоким, как обморок, поцелуем, и его вкус – вкус соли и йода, оставляющий на языке пощипывающую кислинку болотной ягоды.  
  
В сгустившейся темноте вокруг неестественно ярко разгораются гнилушки и светлячки – царь не хочет ничего упустить. Его когти лениво очерчивают рельеф мышц на спине и ягодицах человека, заставляя Мартина привычно вздрогнуть и замереть.  
  
Наконец юноша чуть отстраняется и опускается наземь, ведя руками вниз по груди царя, по животу и бёдрам. Прямо напротив его лица оказывается выскользнувший из покрытого чешуёй мышечного кармана член, лишь отдалённо напоминающий человеческий – тёмный, мощный, ребристый от спирально обвивающего его плотного нароста и без видимых вен. Головка похожа на круто сужающийся бутон с плотно сомкнутыми лепестками.  
  
Мартин щедро облизывает свою ладонь – может быть, лишь немного напоказ – и обхватывает эту роскошь у основания, делает несколько привычных движений и наклоняется.  
  
Сначала он касается головки только тёплым дыханием, потом легонько проводит по ней губами и, лишь дождавшись сверху резкого выдоха, начинает прослеживать кончиком языка края "лепестков", дразняще задевая отверстие между ними.  
  
– Дерзкое дитя! – рокочут сверху.  
  
Мартин тайно улыбается, облизывается и, продолжая уверенно двигать рукой, берёт в рот сразу столько, сколько может принять.  
  
На его голову опускается когтистая рука. Мартин провоцирующе проводит языком вдоль спирального "ребра" и сильнее сжимает губы. Он знает, что царь не причинит ему боли. Когда понадобится перевести дух, рука в его волосах не будет удерживать.  
  
Семя царя – горячее, густое и вязкое, солёное, как морская вода, так что Мартин глотает лишь малую часть.  
  
– Нравится ли тебе моя игра, о царь? – хрипловато спрашивает он, глядя снизу вверх и улыбаясь с нежностью и вызовом.  
  
В ответ царь вздёргивает его на колени и вновь целует, покусывая язык.  
  
– Мне восемнадцать, – произносит Мартин, когда они ложатся рядом, отдыхая. Он перебирает лисье-рыжий мех на груди царя, пропуская меж пальцев водорослево-зелёные пряди. – Через год-другой мне предстоит выбрать невесту и жениться – королевскому роду нужны наследники. Мама недавно напомнила мне об этом – будто я могу позабыть!  
  
– Ты волен не делать того, что тебе неприятно. Оставайся со мной и забудь обо всём, что связывает тебя с людскими землями, – в тоне царя нет настойчивости.  
  
Мартин смеётся, уткнувшись лицом в его мех, потом поднимает голову:  
  
– Зачем выбирать? Разве птица выбирает между небом и морем? Мне дороги оба мира. Скажи мне только: когда у меня будет жена и дети, станешь ли по-прежнему привечать меня? Станешь ждать меня, станешь гоняться за мной в хороводе образов, станешь любить, как прежде?  
  
– Ты не останешься со мной, милая морская птица?  
  
– Я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе, мой царь.  
  
– Что ж, тогда я буду ждать каждой встречи, – острые зубы легонько прикусывают Мартина за кончик уха. – А сейчас я снова хочу тебя.  
  
– Чувствую, – Мартин улыбается и опускает руку, размазывая остатки остывающего семени по по-прежнему совершенно твёрдому ребристому члену. Юноша не понимает, как царю это удаётся, но тот каким-то образом умеет оставаться в полной готовности столько, сколько пожелает, даже излившись, и не испытывать в связи с этим никаких неудобств. – Ночь впереди долгая.  
  
– Утро наступит, когда я прикажу, – шепчет царь, укладывая Мартина на спину. – До тех пор ты станешь моим ещё много раз.  
  
Мартин мурлычуще стонет, чувствуя, как корни и травы заплетают его руки до самых плеч, не давая пошевелиться, и поощряет движения уверенных когтистых пальцев и гибкого языка тихими вздохами.  
  
Когда царь действительно берёт его, Мартин судорожно царапает траву и землю, выгибается, насколько позволяют ему лесные оковы и прохладное чешуйчатое тело рядом, и кричит так, что с ветвей окрестных деревьев стаями вспархивают птицы.  
  
Царь коротко целует его блаженный оскал и вскоре смыкает зубы на месте, где шея Мартина переходит в плечо. Юноша в эйфорическом угаре едва замечает боль.  
  
Мартин любит свои ночи в летней стране – с некоторых пор сильнее, чем прежде. И летняя страна, воплотившись в своём повелителе, любит его в ответ – прямо сейчас, именно так, как нужно.  
  
Лес шумит над ними. Волны бьются о берег.  
  
  
Королеве Эльде тридцать семь лет, она всё ещё красива тонкой, полной силы красотой, могущественна и очень одинока – человек, отдавший всего себя служению своей стране.  
  
Королева Эльда стоит в покоях своего единственного наследника перед открытым сундуком. В её руках волчья накидка и пояс из рыбьей чешуи.  
  
Королева знает, что это за вещи, откуда они пришли. Она чует запах летней страны, запах соли и леса. На дне сундука – несколько белых перьев.  
  
Королеве страшно.  
  
Не за себя.  
  
– Мартин, – зовёт она. – Мартин, ты должен вернуться!  
  
  
Белая птица летит над бескрайней зыбью воды, с пронзительным криком срывает пену с игривых волн.  
  
Море дышит под ней, ворочается на своём ложе и ждёт.  
  
Невыразим его взгляд.


End file.
